Inevitable
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Después de los eventos del Rey Azul y la muerte de los detectives del caso, Kunikida decide ir a un restaurante a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Es encontrado por la doctora Yosano.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Este fic está ambientado durante los primeros sucesos de Azure King, antes de que Dazai ingresara a la Agencia._

* * *

**Inevitable  
**—✽—

No acostumbraba a ir a aquel lugar solo, cuando iba a restaurantes solía hacerlo en compañía de uno de sus colegas del trabajo o antiguos compañeros de la universidad, no le gustaba estar sentado en soledad en un establecimiento, si ese era el caso era preferible estar en casa y hacerse algo de comer, era más económico y cómodo después de todo.

Aún así, no había ido a ese restaurante con intenciones de comer, tenía en su mano una copita de sake la cual no había tenido todavía el valor de probar. Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas derramadas en silencio horas atrás y había perdido el color del rostro, era un hombre agobiado y triste sentado en una mesa apartada del resto del restaurante.

—Conque aquí estabas.

Al escuchar una voz familiar, Kunikida apartó su atención de la copa que tenía en la mano para observar a la mujer que dejaba su bolso en el suelo y ocupaba el asiento frente a él. Con un movimiento de mano llamó la atención de un mesero.

—Doctora Yosano. ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó confundido, su voz sonaba apagada y sin ánimos.

—Lo mismo que tú: beber —explicó mientras se cruzaba de piernas, el mesero apareció diligente a su lado y con libreta en mano esperó su orden—. Una botella de sake, por favor.

—Marchando —dicho esto, el mesero se dirigió a la cocina.

—Entonces —Yosano miró a su compañero recostando el brazo en el espaldar de su asiento—. Un mal día, ¿no?

Kunikida no respondió, pero si lo hubiese hecho habría dicho que "mal día" era una descripción demasiado corta para el infierno que había estado viviendo las últimas horas. Después de la muerte de todo un grupo de detectives por la falta de comunicación en una operación que estaba bajo su cargo, que Kunikida quisiese escapar de todo y de todos era completamente normal.

Y sin embargo contra viento y marea terminaron de cerrar el caso del terrorista apodado Rey Azul, asistió al funeral de los afectados y ahora, vestido de negro sentado en un restaurante de los suburbia trataba de agarrar el valor para embriagarse. Pero él no era un hábil bebedor ni tampoco creía en que las penas debían ahogarse con el alcohol, en su momento, mientras escuchaba los discursos y llantos familiares pensó que sería una buena idea, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—Entiendo el sentimiento —continuó Yosano, la doctora recibió la botella de sake y se sirvió en una copa.

Kunikida levantó el rostro, fijando sus ojos en los de ella. No sé veía muy seguro.

—No sé si realmente pueda hacerlo, doctora —dijo con tono decaído.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo hago —respondió. La voz de la mujer frente a él fue suave y contundente a la vez, tenía dejes de amargura y a la vez una calma tal que le recordó al rubio que ésta era una médica cirujana, tenía ese mismo aire de doctor que traía malas noticias a los familiares de sus pacientes—. Aprecio la vida tanto como tú lo haces, puedo imaginar cómo te sientes en este momento, todo viene sobre ti y te aplasta, buscas culpables y tú eres el único al que puedes señalar.

Ella no lo miraba, con delicados movimientos circulares revolvía su sake en la copa.

»Pero llega el momento dónde debes aceptar que todo fue inevitable y se salía de tus manos.

—Esto pudo haberse evitado —negó Kunikida alzando a penas la voz.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Yosano con gravedad—. ¿En serio habrías podido haberlo evitado? A menos que hubieses sido Ranpo no habría forma en la que supieras cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, deja de pensar en cómo habría podido salir todo porque aunque lo hagas así no vas a cambiar nada. Siéntete miserable, llora y embriágate si quieres, pero luego de esto levanta la cabeza y sigue, estos son gajes del oficio, Kunikida.

Yosano era dura, le hablaba como si fuese una madre dando un sermón más que como una amiga dando un consejo, pero Kunikida sabía que tenia razón, la dureza de sus palabras y la contundencia de éstas le impulsaban a hacer las cosas y dejar de pensar demasiado, quizás unas palmaditas en hombro no habrían sido tan efectivas como el llamado de atención.

Se quitó los lentes, abandonando la copa de sake sobre la mesa y se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos humedecérsele nuevamente, estaba tan cansado de sentirse mal y culpable que retenía las lágrimas porque no quería llorar más.

—Esto no es parte de mis ideales —susurró con voz quebrada—. Nadie debió morir, todo debía salir bien, no debió haber funeral, ni llantos, ni viudas o huérfanos… nada de esto debía pasar.

El mundo era cruel, Kunikida lo sabía. No importaba cuánto luchara por mantener sus ideales siguiendo horarios y un estricto código moral y de conducta, al final estaba luchando contracorriente peleando una batalla imposible de ganar, él era consciente de eso, seguir ideales tales como "no permitir que nadie muera frente a sus ojos" eran demasiado utópicos, no estaba bajo su poder o su determinación que pudiesen cumplirse y sin embargo, ¿podían culparlo por intentarlo? La muerte de aquellos detectives solamente enfatizaba esto, le sacaba de su mundo de reglas e ideales y se mostraba frente a él diciéndole "mira bien, este es el mundo real".

Esto quizás era lo que más estaba matándolo por dentro.

Yosano le dejó un momento para asimilar sus propios sentimientos, Kunikida odiaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás pero no podía evitarlo. De todas formas la doctora no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo gesto de compasión o disgusto. Bebió de su copa y esperó a que él se calmara.

—Tus ideales son muy buenos, Kunikida. Quizás demasiado —le dijo finalmente cuando los sollozos acabaron. Tomó la copa de sake que él dejó sobre la mesa y se la extendió—. Pero creo que vale la pena luchar por ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, los ideales de vida de Kunikida no se alejaban demasiado de los ideales de la mismísima Yosano.

Kunikida aceptó la copa con movimientos lentos, aún sosteniendo sus lentes con la otra mano. Luego de meditar unos instantes preguntó:

—¿Por qué vino a buscarme, doctora Yosano?

—Quién sabe —suspiró ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás solo fue mi instinto diciendo que había un colega que necesitaba un compañero de copas. No lo cuestiones demasiado y bebe, hay que embriagarnos.

—No sé si a estas alturas me apetezca.

—Pero viniste aquí con esa intención, ¿no es así? Si hubieses querido estar solo habrías ido a casa y si hubieses querido beber algo habrías ido a Uzumaki. No te quejes más y solamente bebe, ya mañana las penas serán menores.

A veces olvidaba que esa mujer también era detective, era fácil olvidarlo cuando estaba más enfocada en cortar y desmembrar.

Kunikida lo meditó, entonces se llevó la copa a los labios y la bebió de un sorbo; arrugó el rostro en disgusto, así no se bebía el sake después de todo, pero su acción consiguió que la doctora esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Esa es la actitud —le animó, sirviéndole más.

Beberían hasta quedar ebrios y ahí se quedarían las penas. Mañana sería un nuevo día y tenian mucho por hacer.


End file.
